It's My Life
by Supervillegirl
Summary: Sam and Dean fall asleep in a dingy motel after their latest hunt, and wake up in a penthouse suite with aides and bodyguards. WTF!
1. Chapter 1

It's My Life

Set between 4x10 and 4x11

Chapter One

Dean Winchester jolted awake to someone gently shaking him. Without opening his eyes, he rolled over.

"Ah, come on, Sam," he mumbled. "I'm tired."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ackles, but your schedule insists that you need to wake up soon," said a soft female voice.

Dean snapped his eyes open to see a thirty-something young woman leaning over him. "What?"

"You told me to make sure you didn't sleep past six," the woman said. "You have to get ready for the convention."

"Convention?" muttered Dean.

"I'll be in the living room to go over today's schedule when you're ready."

The woman walked out of the room, closing the door. Dean sat up and looked around. He was lying in a king-size bed in what looked like a penthouse suite. The bedroom was gigantic. Other than the door leading to the rest of the penthouse, there was a door leading to a pretty fancy bathroom…with a Jacuzzi.

"What the hell?" said Dean. He got up and walked to the drawers along the wall. He pulled on some jeans and a shirt he didn't recognize: a gray button-down with the sleeves rolled up. He walked out of the bedroom to find two young women in the living room, one of whom was the one who woke him up.

"Hey…ladies," said Dean.

"Hello, Mr. Ackles," said the woman who woke him up.

_Ackles?_ Dean wondered, staring at her.

"It's Marie," said the woman. "I know I'm new, but I am bound and determined for you to remember my name." Dean looked at the other woman. "She's Karla. She just started last night as Mr. Padalecki's aide."

Karla stood up and strode towards Dean. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand, and Dean shook it.

_Pada—what?_ Dean wondered. He spotted another door off the living room and stared at it.

"Yeah," said Karla, spotting where his gaze fell. "He's still sleeping."

"Well, I better go wake him," said Dean. "He's probably having a nightmare, the wuss."

Karla and Marie laughed.

_Apparently, I'm known to make fun of this guy,_ Dean thought. He made his way to the door and slowly opened it, peeking inside. Sam lay on the bed, fast asleep. Dean let out a breath and came into the room, closing the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Sam.

Sam peered through his hair at Dean and then looked at the clock. "Dean, it's six in the morning. Go back to bed."

"Not a chance," Dean told him. "We have a convention to go to, buddy."

Sam rolled over onto his back. "What?"

"Dude, look around."

Sam looked around at the plush bedroom. He sat up. "What the hell?"

"I don't know," Dean told him. "My 'aide' Marie woke me up. They seem to think we're other people."

Sam jumped out of bed, heading for the drawers. "You got any clues?"

"Nothing," said Dean as he got up. "I'll wait for you out here."

Dean came out of the bedroom, closing the door. "Well, Sleeping Beauty's awake now. Uh, we got any breakfast?"

Marie grabbed a laminated piece of paper. "Here's the room service menu."

"Room service?" asked Dean. "Sweet!" The women were staring at him. "I haven't stayed in a hotel in a while. Kind of got used to cooking."

The door behind him opened, and Dean turned to see Sam come out of the bedroom in jeans and a red plaid shirt. He took a look around at the penthouse and came over to Dean.

"Would you like the usual?" Karla asked.

Dean looked at Sam. "Yeah, we'll take our usual."

"Okay, I'll order, and then we'll sit down and go over the schedules," said Marie.

"Actually, can…" Dean started as he looked at Sam, not a clue to what his name should be, "can we sit down and go over the schedules ourselves?"

"Sure," said Marie. She handed a piece of paper to Dean. "We'll be right outside if you need us."

Karla handed a paper to Sam. "Here you go, Mr. Padalecki."

Sam looked at Dean, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _Padalecki?_

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. _Just go with it._

Sam smiled at the woman. "Thank you."

The two women left, and Sam and Dean sat at the table.

"Mr. Padalecki?" Sam asked.

"They called me Mr. Ackles," Dean told him. He looked at his schedule. "Jensen Ackles schedule for Salute to _Supernatural_."

"Mine is for Jared Padalecki," Sam told him.

"Eight o'clock is the breakfast session, whatever that means," Dean read off. "Then a photograph session, lunch—"

"I have a question and answer session after photographs," Sam interrupted.

"And then apparently, I join you for duo Q&A's. After that, you leave…"

"For lunch."

"Okay, and I have a solo Q&A. Then you come back and we do a T-shirt auction for charity. Then we have autographs. Dude, I think we're famous."

Sam's eyes fell on a laptop sitting on the couch. "Let's find out." He turned the laptop on and brought up the Internet. He typed "Jensen Ackles" into the Google search engine. The first result was for Wikipedia. He clicked on it, and up popped a window titled "Jensen Ackles."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Sam.

"What?" asked Dean as he rushed over. On the right side of the screen was a picture of Jensen: he looked exactly like Dean.

"Dude, check this out," said Sam. "'Jensen Ross Ackles (born March 1, 1978) is an American actor. He is notable for his television roles as Eric Brady in _Days of our Lives_ which earned him several Daytime Emmy Award nominations, as Alec/X5-494 in _Dark Angel,_ and as Jason Teague in _Smallville_. He currently plays Dean Winchester on the CW series _Supernatural_.'"

"So, this show _Supernatural_ is about us?" asked Dean.

"Looks like," said Sam. "He also played on the movies _Devour_ and _My Bloody Valentine._"

"Alright, check Jared." Sam typed "Jared Padalecki" into the site's search field, and a webpage popped up, headed with a picture. "I knew it. It's you."

"'Jared Tristan Padalecki (born July 19, 1982) is an American actor,'" Sam read. "'He grew up in Texas and came to fame in the early 2000s after appearing on the television series _Gilmore Girls_ as well as in several Hollywood films, including _New York Minute_ and _House of Wax_. Padalecki has most recently become known for his starring role as Sam Winchester on the CW television series _Supernatural_ starring alongside Jensen Ackles.' He's been on the movies _Flight of the Phoenix _and _Friday the 13__th_."

"Okay, so, looks like we'll have to do this convention thing to avoid drawing attention to ourselves. Look up the show."

Sam typed in "Supernatural (tv series)," and another page opened. "'_Supernatural_ is an American drama/horror television series starring Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester and Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester, brothers who hunt demons and other figures of the paranormal. The series, which is filmed in Vancouver, BC, debuted on September 13, 2005 on The WB, and is now part of The CW's lineup.'"

"Alright, let's look up info about the actors and the show so we'll be prepared for the fans' questions," suggested Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam and Dean left their room, and their aides led them to the elevator, where four big men were waiting.

"Dude, we have bodyguards!" whispered Dean. The eight of them went down to the first floor and exited the elevator. The lobby was crammed with people, mostly girls. When they spotted Sam and Dean, they started screaming, cheering and jumping. Security guys were positioned to hold back the crowd as the bodyguards escorted them down the hall.

"What do we do?" asked Sam.

"Play along," whispered Dean. He smiled at the fans and gave a small wave. The girls proceeded to scream louder. Sam was certain he heard a girl proclaim her love of Jensen.

They came to the end of the hall, stopping outside a closed set of doors. An MC stood by the doors, and he reached out a hand.

"Hey, guys," he said as he shook Sam's hand and then Dean's. "How's it going?"

"Great," said Sam.

"Yeah, great," said Dean.

"Okay, I will announce you both and then hand you mics as you come out. You'll be in there for about thirty minutes."

"Perfect," smiled Dean.

The MC walked through the door, and the boys could hear him. "Alright, how's everybody doing?" Screams answered him.

"This is gonna wear me out," Dean muttered.

"Alright, how about we bring out the guys you came here to see?" asked the MC. Even more louder, shriller screams followed this. "First off, the younger of the Winchester brothers, Jared Padalecki!"

"That's your cue, dude," said Dean.

Sam took a breath and walked through the door. The room was full of tables, where people sat finishing breakfast. The second he walked in, they started screaming, clapping and taking pictures. Flashes of light blinded him as he walked out onto the small stage. He took the microphone that was offered to him as he hitched on a smile.

_Act like Jared,_ Sam thought as he groaned inwardly. Jared was too hyper for his own good.

"Hey, guys," Sam said into the mic. More screams.

"Now, for the elder of the Winchesters, Jensen Ackles!" the MC announced.

Sam looked back to see the door open, and Dean stumbled through, smiling and giving a wave. He took the microphone.

"How's it going?" asked Dean. More screams. (A/N: all questions and situations taken from actual conventions.) "Anybody awake yet?" Some cheers. "Well, that makes you guys."

They laughed.

"How was breakfast?" Sam asked. Someone called out. "Crappy?" They laughed. "Well, Jensen and I had room service, so…" He smiled as they booed. "I'm just kidding."

"No, he's not," said Dean. The MC returned with two coffees, handing them to Sam and Dean. "Oh, thanks, man."

"Did you catch the Mavericks game on Thursday?" a girl called out.

"No, we were working," Sam answered. "It was—that was the night of the show, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, so what were you doing watching the Mavericks game?" asked Dean.

Everyone cheered.

"Oh, boy," said Dean. "Somebody get some music going."

"SING!" a girl screamed.

"Sing?" asked Dean. He looked at Sam. People started calling out song titles.

Sam caught one of the titles. "How awesome was _Eye of the Tiger_?" Girls screamed as Sam looked over to see Dean looking down at the stage, smiling. "Do y'all know the story behind that?"

"No!" everyone shouted.

"Do you wanna tell your side first, or should I tell mine?" asked Sam.

"You tell yours first," said Dean.

"Alright, so, the scene is, I walk up with donuts and catch him…amping himself up," explained Sam. "So they yell, 'Roll sound, roll music, and action!' And I just kinda stood there. I'm like, 'I'm not going in. I'm gonna see what he does.'"

"And I'm lying there and I'm doing the drumming, and the music's playing," Dean told them. "And I'm like, 'Where is he? He should've been here by now. He should've stopped me. Well, here come the words…The first line is risin' up…That's just too good.'" They laughed. "And I just went with it."

"People are, like, 'What the hell's going on?'" said Sam.

"Yeah, they got speakers playing playback, so you can hear it up and down the street. And in the background, people are moving around. So, when it started, people were like, 'Is he supposed to be doing that?'"

"Anybody got any questions?" asked Sam. "I feel kinda useless up here." Someone shouted something. "What?"

"Tell us a behind-the-scenes story!"

"You mean, besides the one we just told?" asked Dean. He looked at Sam. "I don't know. What's a story we got?"

"How about that guy at the café?" asked Sam.

"Oh, yeah," laughed Dean. "Jared and I got done with a shoot, and we grabbed our bodyguard Cliff. Cliff drove us to a café for lunch. And Jared's riding shotgun and there was a guy walking by. Jared gets out, and the guy's like…" He mimed the kid staring as he walked by. "And then I'm getting outta the backseat, and he's like…" He mimed the kid turning his head and his mouth dropping. "And the only thing he can muster is, '_Supernatural_!'" The crowd laughed. "And he just kept going."

It went on like this for another twenty minutes, with Sam and Dean doing their best to live up to their doubles' reputations.

"Alright, guys," the MC said.

"Are we being called?" asked Dean.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, guys," said Sam. "Time for photos. We'll see you at the Q&A sessions. Thanks for coming."

The crowd cheered and screamed and applauded as the brothers made their way back into the hall.

"That was a nightmare," muttered Dean.

"And the day's nowhere near done," moaned Sam.

Dean stopped walking and turned to Sam. "If we're here, does that mean Jensen and Jared are…"

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh, no."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Alright, guys, very funny," Jensen called out as Jared searched the drawers.

"Dude, there's actual clothes in here," said Jared. "It's not empty like it usually is."

"Come on, guys," Jensen called, looking for the camera. "Joke's over."

Jared opened one of the duffels, pulling out guns and knives. "These aren't prop weapons, Jensen. Real guns, real knives."

Jensen exited the motel room and looked around. "Dude, this is a real motel." He grabbed the car keys from the table and opened the Impala's trunk. He started digging through the weapons cash. "It's all real! No props!" He turned back to the motel to see Jared in the doorway, eyes wide.

"I don't think this is a prank," said Jared.

"Why?"

Jared pointed into the sky. Jensen turned to see a huge black cloud descending on them.

"No way!" shouted Jensen. "A demon?!"

They had no time to react as the cloud approached, aimed straight for Jensen. In that second, they realized they were in trouble: they didn't have demon protection tattoos. Jared started to run for Jensen, but was too late. The black smoke jammed itself down Jensen's throat. Jensen fell to his knees, his head hanging.

"Jensen?" Jared called out. Jensen stood up slowly and faced Jared, his eyes black.

Jensen smiled wickedly. "What's the matter, Sammy? Cat got your powers?" He laughed deeply.

Jared ran to the trunk, searching for weapons against demons. Jensen stalked over and backhanded him. Jared reeled back and ran to the motel room. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have any iron, salt or holy water. He had no clue how to draw a devil's trap. That left him with only one option.

Jared spun around and faced Jensen, who was at the door now.

"Don't run," said Jensen. "I won't hurt you…Dean, on the other hand…"

Jensen pounced, slamming Jared into the wall. Jared grabbed Jensen by the throat, dragging him to the floor and pinning him.

"Exorcizamus te," Jared began, the words spilling out of his mouth like muscle memory. "Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congragatio et secta diabolica." Jensen began to yell as he convulsed. "Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade satana inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Jensen let out a yell as the smoke poured from his mouth. Jared ducked as the smoke flew out the door. When it had gone, Jared began shaking Jensen.

"Hey, Jensen!" Jared called. "Jensen!"

Jensen's eyes snapped open as he inhaled deeply. He stared up at Jared, wincing. "Gross."

"What?"

"I can taste the sulfur…It's worse than your gas."

Jared laughed as he helped Jensen up. "So, what's it feel like to be possessed?"

"Like hell," said Jensen. "Nice work, by the way; you remembered that exorcism?"

"Well, I did have to recite it, like, twenty times," said Jared. "I can't believe that worked."

"This is crazy, man."

"I know. Are we sure this is real?"

Jensen stared at him. "No, I'm sure the black smoke jamming down my throat and taking over my body was all an elaborate prank."

"Okay, dude, I get your point." Jared looked around. "So…we've traded places with Sam and Dean."

Jensen froze. "Dude, today was the convention."

Jared groaned. "They're gonna ruin our lives, aren't they?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam sat on a stool in front of a cloth backdrop in front of a camera. A line of fans stood waiting for their turn. At least a hundred people would come up, Sam would smile and greet them, they would smile for the picture, and the next would come. Sam tried to keep his energy up, but his legs were falling asleep. As the last one left, Sam spotted a new line behind that.

Someone clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, buddy." Sam looked up at Dean. "Mind if I join you?" He sat on a stool next to Sam.

"What are you doing?" whispered Sam.

"They told me some fans bought duo photos," Dean whispered back.

"More?" muttered Sam.

"Hang in there, Sammy," whispered Dean as a girl walked up. "Hi."

The girl smiled as she stood in between the brothers. They all smiled at the camera, and the next one came.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam continued down the hall with his aide and two bodyguards as Dean headed for lunch with his aide and two bodyguards. Down the hall, a door stood open waiting for him. Two girls stood on the other side of the hall with a camera.

"Hey, Jared!" one of the girls called.

Sam smiled. "Hey, guys!" He walked through the door. He was behind the stage, huge curtains separating him from the audience.

"Please welcome Jared Padalecki!" the MC announced. Sam walked up the stairs to the stage and walked through the gap in the curtain. Everyone screamed and applauded as Sam walked over to the MC and took the microphone.

"Hey!" Sam called as he sat in the chair on the center of the stage. He looked behind him to see a giant picture of himself on the screen, labeled with Jared's name. "Holy crap!" He turned back to the crowd. "That's a big picture!" They laughed. "There are a lot of you here. Okay, anybody got a question?"

There were two lines on either side of the stage. A girl on the left went first.

"I read online somewhere that you were in an accident and you thought you were dead…"

"Oh, yeah," said Sam. "It was while I was shooting _Flight of the Phoenix_. And we were shooting in the desert in the sand dunes. So I was driving to work and I turned the wheel and the car, like, rolled. So, when it came to a stop, I was, like, 'The car's gonna explode. I better get out.' So I get about fifty feet away and I'm waiting for it to, like, explode or something. But nothing happens, so I go back to look for my phone, but I can't find it. So, I look around. There's no one around, no wind, no birds, no sound. And all I got is a little cut on my foot. I'm, like, 'Why am I so okay? Why do I feel—Why can't I find my—I'm dead!' I was sure I was dead. But then a guy came by and gave me a ride, so…"

"Do you have any pranks you can tell us about?"

Sam laughed. "I do. Sometimes, I'll tell the wardrobe ladies to sew up the underside of Jensen's pants. So, he's in his trailer, like, 'Why can't I…' And since our trailers are usually right next to each other, I'll hear, 'Jared!'" They laughed.

"But there was one recently where Jensen and I were in the Impala, and our stunt doubles got us. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book. It was the scene where we had the binoculars." Everyone started laughing. "So, we were in the car, and people were gathering outside. But, we just kept going. So we do a couple lines with the binoculars, facing one way. Then we lower them, but we're still facing the one way. So Jensen's got black stuff on his eyes and I do, too, but we haven't seen each other yet. Finally, I turn to face him, and we just look at each other, like, 'What the hell?'"

Another fan stepped forward. "I'm very impressed with the research the writers are doing, especially the Hand of Ipecac."

"The what?" asked Sam.

"The hand of Ipecac. You know, where you put out your hand and they throw up their demon."

"Really?" asked Sam. He held his right arm up, palm out. "That's what this is? Huh. Hand of Ipecac. That's interesting."

A guy stepped forward. "Now that it's clear that Sam's a necrophiliac—" Everyone started laughing.

"I'm gonna Ipecac you!" Sam said. Everyone died down. "Sam's a—" Sam started laughing.

"My question is, do you think he'll get back together with Jess?"

Sam blanched slightly. _You sick bastard…_

Sam recovered himself. "Well…um…No!" Everyone laughed. "So, I've learned that I can Ipecac and that I'm a necrophiliac. Just saving it in my Sam database. Thanks, guys!"

A girl stepped forward. "The episode 'Mystery Spot,' was it hard to do those lines at the same time?"

Sam thought for a moment. "You mean the one where Dean kept dying?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we practiced it in our trailers, but when we got to the scene, we were, like, excited that we were getting through it. It was, like, 'Sam Winchester, blah, blah, blah.' Ooh! 'Sam Winchester, blah, blah, blah.' Ooh! And then the last one, the last word would be different, and I'd be, like, 'Ackles!'"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dean stood by the elevator with his three companions, headed for the duo Q&A, when a scream sounded in the lobby. Dean turned to see someone fling themselves from the crowd and leap onto him. The girl wrapped her legs around his waist, placed her hands on the back of his head, and went in for a kiss. Dean's instincts kicked in, and he shoved a forearm into her throat. The two bodyguards grabbed her and pulled her off of him as the aide rushed him into the elevator. Once the bodyguards were in the car, they closed the doors.

"Never a dull moment, huh?" muttered Dean. The four of them laughed a little as the doors swung open. They headed down the hall to a door that was open. The room was curtained off at the stage, and Dean listened to Sam answer a question about the time at the Broward County Mystery Spot. Dean walked up the stairs and waited behind the curtain. His aide came up and handed him a mic.

"Thank you," Dean whispered as he took it. (A/N: the following situation never happened; it's my own invention.)

Dean fumbled with the microphone, and it fell out of his hand. A loud thump sounded on the speakers as the mic hit the stage and rolled out to Sam's chair. Dean peeked through the curtain to see Sam staring at the mic and laughing.

Dean made a quick decision, the idea popping into his head. He made a mad dash onto the stage, snatching the mic from the floor and heading back behind the curtain. The crowd applauded and laughed as Dean straightened himself and strolled casually onto the stage. Sam was doubled over in laughter.

"Did y'all see that moron that just ran out here?" asked Dean. The crowd laughed. "He looked kind of familiar." They laughed again. An aide brought a chair out on stage. "Thank you." Dean sat down.

"How was your morning?" Sam asked.

"You'll never believe what just happened to me downstairs," said Dean. "I had a jumper."

"A jumper?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, some girl leapt on me," said Dean. They laughed.

"Look at how many people there are," said Sam.

"All here to see me," said Dean. They cheered as Sam smiled and shook his head.

"There was an anonymous questions someone had for you," said Sam.

"Alright, what was your question?" asked Dean.

"It wasn't mine; it was anonymous," said Sam.

"Okay."

"What would you say to the many-said true accusations that Jared's character—that's my character, Sam—is better looking…" the crowd cheered, "…smarter…" more laughter, "…taller…" more laughter, "…younger." Sam stopped. "Alright, we can lose younger—than your character. What would you say to them?"

Dean looked at him. "You have to ride shotgun."

They all laughed as Sam smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's get to the questions," said Dean.

A girl stepped forward. "On most episodes, they seem to point out that maybe Dean isn't quite as smart as Sam is—"

"A very accurate observation," said Sam.

"I'm not finished yet!" the girl laughed. "Do you think it's because the writers keep insisting on hitting Dean in the head all the time?"

Everyone laughed.

Dean smiled. "Or it could be all the junk food that he eats. But I think Dean is a…brilliant, brilliant man." They laughed. "And Sam is a brilliant, brilliant boy…" more laughter.

A girl stepped forward. "I heard online that they were thinking about doing a _Gilmore Girls_ movie. If they were, do you think you would—"

Dean turned to Sam, clutching his mic. "Oh, please!" They all laughed. "Please!"

"Jensen's gonna scream, so cover your ears," said Sam. "Sure, I'd go back and do the movie. I'd love to."

"If they did a body swap episode, what would you do to portray the other?"

"Probably look at himself a lot," said Sam. He laughed and jumped up, putting on one of Dean's smirks and shrugging out of an imaginary jacket. He laughed and sat back down as the crowd cheered.

"Don't encourage him," said Dean. He turned to the girl. "Continue, lovely."

"How would you portray Sam if they did a—"

"What, body swap with Jimbo here?" asked Dean, pointing at Sam. "You want me to imitate him?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

Dean smiled. "Gladly." Everyone cheered as Dean got up. "It would be something about like this."

Dean put the microphone on his chair and stood to one side. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hitched up his shoulders to make himself look taller. He put a pout on his face and began to stalk across the stage, swinging his legs exaggeratedly to make them look long and gangly. Sam doubled over in laughter as the crowd cheered. Dean stopped on the other side of the stage and gazed out at the crowd from behind invisible bangs. As he walked towards his chair, he nodded his head a lot. He sat back down as everyone applauded.

A girl stepped forward. "In 'All Hell Breaks Loose,' and 'Mystery Spot,' and 'No Rest for the Wicked,' you both, you know, died so wonderfully." Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Who do you think had the best death scene? Who died best?"

Dean put on a confused face. "Me!"

"But you had more chances!" the girl told him.

Dean smiled. "I do love 'Mystery Spot,' 'cause it was such a fun episode for me, 'cause I just didn't care, 'cause I was just dying all the time. Poor Jared is, like, freaking out the whole episode. And I'm, like, 'Hey, buddy, wake up! Let's go!' I love those."

Sam's face darkened slightly, and Dean sent him a look that said, 'Sorry, I have to play it up.' Sam nodded as another girl stepped up.

"In 'The Magnificent Seven,' there's the seven deadly sins, but I only counted six bodies. Where's the seventh demon?"

Dean pointed at Sam, and everyone laughed. "I don't know. There's lust, greed…sloth…"

"Pride, gluttony," supplied Sam. They lost their count.

"There should have been seven," said Dean.

"In the end, Bobby said the girl would make it," said the girl.

"There you go," said Dean. "One of the bodies didn't die. That's why there weren't seven." They shouted out, correcting him. "Two of the bodies didn't die."

"And a follow-up question: how did you fight Lust when no one else could fight theirs?"

"Well, if you notice, just before I dunk her in the holy water, I had a very lustful kiss," Dean explained. "So, I curved that appetite very quickly…and then I dunked her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jensen and Jared pulled up outside of Bobby's house and parked the Impala.

"I'm surprised we found this place," said Jensen.

"Yeah, good thing they have his address in their cell phones," said Jared.

They got out and knocked on Bobby's door. Bobby opened it and smiled.

"Hey, boys," said Bobby.

Jared spotted a suitcase just inside the door. "Going somewhere?"

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "I just got back from—"

"Dominican Republic," Jensen finished. "Right."

Bobby warmed up a little at that. "Come on in." They walked into the living room. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Well, you see…" started Jensen, not sure how to start. "Don't go reaching for the holy water or anything, but…we're not Sam and Dean."

"I figured as much," said Bobby. They stared at him in shock. "You don't carry yourselves like hunters, you aren't packing, and you didn't bring your duffels with you."

"Damn, you are good, Bobby," said Jared.

"So, who are you?"

"Jensen Ackles," Jensen answered. "He's Jared Padalecki. We play Sam and Dean on a show called _Supernatural_."

"We think we traded places with the real Sam and Dean," Jared explained. "Like, maybe across realities."

"You mean, like some sort of body swap?" asked Bobby.

"Not likely," Jensen told him. "Before we headed over here, I got possessed." He pulled down his collar to show Bobby he didn't have Dean's tattoo. Jared did the same.

"So, what are Sam and Dean doing right now?" asked Bobby.

"Screwing up our lives, probably," said Jensen.

"We had a convention for the show today," Jared told him. "Photos, autographs, Q&A sessions on stage…"

"Oh, this can't end well," muttered Bobby.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Am I being called?" Sam asked. "Alright, I think I'm being called, guys." As he got up, the crowd started to groan until Dean leaned forward. He mimed that the crowd should be applauding the fact that he was leaving. They started cheering. Sam and Dean laughed. "Thanks, guys!"

They applauded as Sam left the stage. Dean watched him until he was behind the curtain.

"Okay, he's gone," said Dean. "Who else would rather be sleeping right now?" He raised his arm as a few fans did also, and he laughed. "I'm just kidding."

A girl stepped up. "Can you reenact the cat scene?"

Everyone cheered as Dean hung his head.

"That stupid cat," mumbled Dean. "They made me scream so long; I lost my voice. I have no doubt that much of what was filmed that…glorious afternoon will make it onto the gag reel, and I wouldn't wanna ruin it for you. You'll thank me when you see it. I wouldn't be able to do it justice."

"Thank you."

"Whew! Skirting that one!" said Dean.

A girl stepped forward. "In 'Tall Tales,' what were you eating?"

Dean thought for a moment. "That was the trickster episode, right?" Everyone shouted. "They were caramels. And they were real; they were not flavor-free or sugar-free, and…" Dean shuddered. "At any given time, I had around nineteen caramels in my mouth. And I did that scene over and over and over. Guess what that did to my love of caramels? I have 'em. And it's interesting: when you have that much sugar in your mouth, your tongue swells…and you can't talk."

A guy stepped forward. "We all know that Jared had his two dogs, Harley and Sadie. Do you have a dog?"

Dean smiled. "I do have a dog…by default. My girlfriend Daneel…" People cheered, and Dean smiled. "Right? I love her. Two years ago, I was out golfing with a friend, and Daneel calls me and says, 'I got a puppy.' And I'm, like, 'You're kidding me, right?' And she says, 'No, it's great. They were there and I had to get one.' So, I go, 'Well, what is it?' 'Cause I knew that I was gonna be the one to end up taking care of it, and she says, 'It's a cockapoo.'" Everyone laughed. "I said, 'What the hell is that? Please tell me it's a big, huge, manly dog.' She says, 'Oh, it's half-cocker spaniel, half-poodle. And it's white!' I asked, 'How big do those get?' 'Oh, about fifteen pounds.'"

"What's his name?"

"Icarous," said Dean. "And guess who his two best friends are: Harley and Sadie, who are seventy and hundred-and-twenty pounds. And they go at it; not rough, but they play hard. At one point, Icarous jumped up and latched onto Harley's jaw and hung there. Sadie then proceeded to wrap her mouth around Icarous' body. Then, Icarous is jumping up into Harley's face, and he's just, like, 'Ah, what is this thing?' Once, Icarous was jumping in place just as Sadie brought her head up and hit Icarous. He then did a helicopter above Sadie." They laughed. "Hands down, most hilarious thing I've ever seen."

A girl came forward. "Which are harder, the emotional scene, fight scenes, or comedy scenes?"

"Uh…" Dean thought. "Probably the emotional scenes. You have to work yourself up to get into the scene. Like in, uh…" Dean stopped, trying to remember the episode title. "Oh, uh, 'All Hell Breaks Loose,' when Sam was lying dead on the mattress—"

A girl whooped in the audience, and Dean's anger flared.

_My brother was murdered, and you're cheering about it?_ Dean thought, but reigned himself in. They didn't know it was real.

Dean smiled. "A Dean fan, huh? Yeah, I had them get all the cameras in there, 'cause I told them, 'I'm not sure how many takes of this I can do.' And then afterwards, I had to walk it off 'cause my body was reacting to it."

A girl stepped forward. "Tell us about the BB gun incident."

Everyone laughed and cheered. Dean tried his hardest to figure it out.

"Am I missing something?" asked Dean.

"Jason!"

"Oh!" said Dean, realizing they were talking about Jensen's friend Jason Manns. "Do I need to explain?"

"Yeah!"

"'Hey, dude, shoot me!'" Dean said as he ran to the side of the stage, bent over a little. He pretended to strain himself in preparation. "Uggghhhh….Ah!" He pretended to get shot in the small of the back. "Gah! 'Okay, your turn!'" Dean faced the audience. "That's it. 'Wait, wait, do me again!'" He ran back to the edge of the stage. "'Ah! That's my thigh! Why would you do that?!'" Dean walked back to his chair. "That's what Texas guys do when they're bored."

"Paintball guns!"

"Well, we didn't have those," said Dean. "We thought we'd go with something a bit more dangerous." He shrugged. "'Get the .22!' 'No!' 'It'll hurt more!' 'I know!'"

A girl stepped forward. "I heard there was a girl that pulled a 'Hollywood Babylon,' and posed as a PA on a set. Is there a set you would do that on?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, _Lost_." They laughed. "And I'll tell you why. I don't watch the show…but those SOBs shoot in Hawaii." They laughed. "And it's, like, a cast of thirty, so they work three days of the week! 'Yeah, I went jet-skiing all day yesterday. I think I work tomorrow.' Jerks. Come to Vancouver in January."

A guy stepped forward. "I love the comedy they put in the show. My favorite has got to be the manic-depressive, suicidal bear."

Dean laughed out loud. "That's one of those where I read it, and was, like, 'What…are they thinking?' But then I remember that it was Ben Edlund and his wacky, crazy mind. We were doing our first run through in the house. And the little girl was, like, 'Right this way.' And I hadn't looked in the room yet. So, when she opened the door, I just went, 'Oh, my gosh!'" He doubled over. "'Cause the guy in the suit was just so…He was, like, 'What?!'" They laughed. "That, and the fact that he blew stuffing all over the wall. What's great about that is a guy at the network, he was, like, offended by it. He was, like, 'I think that's horrible. I think we should cut that out.'" Dean paused. "Have ya watched the show?" They laughed. "We got people bleeding outta their eyes and chests getting ripped open and limbs getting cut off, and you're worried about teddy bear stuffing on the wall?"

"And he survives!"

"Yeah, and he survives!" said Dean.

"Alright, guys, it's time!" a voice boomed on the speakers.

Dean looked all around. "God?" The MC walked onto the stage. "There you are! You kicking me off?"

"No, it's time for the T-shirt auction," said the MC. He pulled two white shirts from behind his back, along with two Sharpies.

"Where's my trusty sidekick, Geekboy?" asked Dean.

"He's coming," said the MC. "Running a little late."

"Great, more for me," said Dean. Screams answered this. (A/N: the following incident also never happened.) A crash sounded behind the curtain. Dean walked over to the curtain and poked his head through to find Sam sprawled on the floor, his leg tangled in some wires. People were rushing forward to help. Dean turned back to the crowd. "It's okay; it's just Jared."

They laughed. A moment later, Sam walked through the curtain, his face red.

"Run into a little trouble back there?" asked Dean.

"Some guy attacked me," said Sam. "I showed him."

They laughed. Someone brought out two podiums for them to draw on. Dean stood behind one and Sam stood behind the other, stretching their shirts onto the tables.

"Let's start with Jared," the MC said. Sam uncapped the pen and started drawing. "Let's start the bidding at 100."

When they got to 500, the MC poked his head over to look at the shirt. "Oh, I think it's anatomically correct."

Sam and Dean doubled over in laughter as the crowd cheered.

Finally, the shirt got to $1,200, and the MC called it. The woman came up and accepted the shirt, and Sam hugged her.

"Alright, let's do Jensen's shirt," the MC said. Dean began writing. "What do we start at?"

"500!"

"Okay, 500," the MC said.

"1,100!"

"1,100. Anyone have 1,150?"

"1,200!"

"Anyone have 1,250?"

"1,300!"

Everyone cheered as Dean looked up and smiled. He picked up his mic. "Ooh, I think we just passed Jared, didn't we? And that took, like, a third of the time." He put his mic down and continued drawing.

A couple more numbers were shot out before someone shouted. "I'll sell my brother!"

Everyone laughed as Dean grabbed his mic. "So will I. That is a great idea. Does he have to be biological?" He gave a glance at Sam real quick.

They laughed. When the number got to 3,000, Dean flipped the T-shirt over and picked up his mic.

"I'm gonna write my phone number on the…" Dean trailed off as everyone cheered. He put the Sharpie to the shirt. "But…one number for every bet. Go!" They laughed, and he smiled. "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't do that."

The shirt finally sold for $4,100. Dean hugged the winner, and everyone shouted to see it. Dean held it up for the cameras to zoom in for the big screens behind them. It read, "I'm with stupid," with an arrow pointing at Sam. They all laughed. They said goodbye and headed for autographs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Well, looks like there's nothing we can do," said Bobby. "We just have to wait for it to reverse itself."

"What do we do till then?" asked Jared.

"Sit tight," answered Bobby. "Make sure one of you boys don't get yourselves killed."

"You have that little faith is us?" asked Jensen. Bobby gave him a look. "Yeah, you're right."

(A/N: Sorry it's so short, but you know you wanna read about Sam and Dean trying to work their way through a convention.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam walked into the penthouse behind Dean, they having just finished the autographs. Dean flopped down onto the couch as Sam sat in the recliner. Dean flopped one arm over his eyes.

"How can someone sign stuff for an hour straight?" asked Sam, massaging his hand.

"I think I have carpal tunnel," Dean muttered, his other hand lying dead across his chest. "Dude, being famous sucks. I want to be a regular average Joe with a cursed soul again."

Sam laughed a little, closing his eyes. "Couldn't agree with you more."

"Very well," said a voice in the room.

Sam snapped his eyes open to see Castiel standing between him and Dean, who had sat up. Behind Cas were two people Sam could only assume were Jared and Jensen.

Sam looked around to find that they were no longer in the penthouse, but in a magnificent room, complete with fancy furniture, gold leafing on the walls and pastoral paintings.

"What the hell?" said Dean.

"For from it," said Castiel. "Call it a waiting room. A place between your world and theirs." He nodded at the actors.

"So, you did this?" asked Sam. "You switched us?"

"Yes," said Castiel.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"To prove a point," said Castiel. "This life is what you were meant to do. Despite the hardships you've had to endure, it's better than any life you could have."

"So, this was a lesson?" asked Sam.

"After your recent encounter with Alistair, I thought it pertinent," said Castiel. "I will switch you back now."

Sam and Dean walked over to Jared and Jensen.

"Dude, how do you do it?" asked Sam. "The questions, the photos, the autographs, the screaming fans…"

"Us?" said Jared. "You guys have to fight paranormal stuff every day. Not to mention hell is gunning for the both of you."

"Well, at least some crazy girl didn't jump on you," said Dean.

"At least you weren't possessed," Jensen muttered.

They all laughed, relieved that they were headed back to their normal lives.

"You didn't screw up the convention, did you?" asked Jensen.

"Don't think so," said Sam. "I think we fooled everyone."

"One question: you guys usually make fun of each other, right?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Jared.

"No reason to worry, then," said Dean.

"See you guys around," said Jensen.

There was a flash, and Sam and Dean found themselves in Bobby's living room.

"You boys back?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, it's us," said Dean. He froze. "They drove here?"

"Yeah," said Bobby.

Dean rushed out the door and ran to the Impala. He checked it over a couple times.

"Oh, thank God, baby," said Dean. "You're okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**One day later…**

"Hey, Jensen, check this out," Jared called. Jensen came bounding down the stairs of their temporarily shared house.

"What is it?" asked Jensen.

"People have posted videos of the convention on YouTube," Jared told him.

Jensen froze. "Do we wanna know?"

"Might as well," Jared told him as they sat down to watch the videos.


End file.
